Ciri's Story: Visiting Junior
/ ?? }}Ciri's Story: Visiting Junior is a main quest in . It is one of the quests with Ciri as the player character. Walkthrough The mission starts during the final phase of Get Junior when Geralt finally does just as the title says and has him tell everything he knows about Ciri: Ciri and Dandelion have a conversation about busting out Dudu, apparently he is held in the room on the final floor which has a window with a balcony. Now, as soon as you are controlling Ciri, climb the ladder you see in front of you and keep climbing until you reach the roof. Move along the rooftops until you reach said balcony and jump down on it. Move toward the window and open it. Now you will see the cutscene of Whoreson Jr torturing Dudu and exchanging insults until Ciri interupts them. After that you will be fighting Whoreson Jr, Ciri now has a new skill "Blink" which allows her to attack multiple foes in the back, you can activate it in the same way Geralt uses alternate modes for his signs i.e. hold down the key which casts signs then release when ready. The new skill is useful, especially against foes with shields, but it has one flaw - Ciri returns to her original position once it's over so if her foe was about to hit her when activated she will be back in position for the strike, so it's best to activated it while all foes are at a distance. Defeat him and another cutscene will play where Ciri free's Dudu and Whoreson Jr calls for backup. Now fight the backup and make your way downstairs while fighting off the thugs. Once you go though the exit door the mission will be over and you will be returned to the conversation between Whoreson Jr and Geralt. Journal entry : After a long search, Geralt had at last found Whoreson Junior and forced him to recount the truth of his dealings with Ciri - events in which I, dear reader, played a not insubstantial part. : Ciri and I had promised Whoreson a heap of treasure in return for his help. When we failed to deliver, he kidnapped our friend Dudu and started torturing him - his way of prodding us to improve our performance. But fear not, Dudu was not abandoned in his hour of need - Ciri broke into Junior's home, struck the rotten thug down and freed the doppler. : Alas, Junior then struck back with overwhelming force. Dudu could simply change form and melt into the crowd, but Ciri and I had to flee the city at breakneck speed, with Junior's strongmen on our heels the entire time. In the end we were driven to Temple Isle - and into a corner. Ciri was forced to use her abilities and teleported away. I struggled valiantly, but ultimately was captured by the Temple Guard and thrown into prison. Objectives * Get on the roof * Get on the balcony * Enter through the window to Whoreson Junior's room * Kill Whoreson Junior * Escape from Whoreson Junior's hideout ar:قصة سيري: زيارة الوغد الصغير ru:История Цири. Визит к Младшему Category:The Witcher 3 main quests